The electric current for industrial use is received and transmitted via an electric cord and a plug. In other words, the electric power is supplied via a supplier (socket) and a receiver (plug). However, it is very inconvenient to utilize the plug that has a limited length if the socket of the supplier is fixed on a wall or an immovable position.
In view of this, a so-called extension cord is disclosed to extend the usable distance of the socket of the supplier. The general extension cord generally has an internal frame body having several front openings on the front side for insertion of conduction terminals of the electric appliance thereinto. The extension cord further has a back opening for insertion of the socket terminals of the female connector, which is a riveted cord, thereinto. The back opening is communicated with the front openings so that the conduction terminals of the electric appliance can be electrically connected with the socket terminals of the female connector for extending the usable distance of the female connector.
A female connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,355. The female connector comprises a main body and an outer cover, wherein the main body is covered with the outer cover after insertion of several socket terminals into the main body.
However, during the assembly process of this conventional female socket, three socket terminals must be inserted into the main body before covering the main body with the outer cover. As a result, it is very inconvenient to use, causing the increase of working time and cost.
Furthermore, the assembled female connector has poor tightness between the main body and the outer cover. Accordingly, the melted plastic materials are easily permeated into the main body during the subsequent injection-molding process. As a result, the conduction terminal cannot properly touch the terminals of the female connector, causing the poor quality and even the wastage and the increase of the production cost.